


Needles and Stitches

by LunaUwU



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Healing, Hurt, injured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaUwU/pseuds/LunaUwU
Summary: After the whole Conand tower event, Miklan barely manages to escape. He finds himself laying in someone else's bed.
Kudos: 4





	Needles and Stitches

Miklan woke up with his chest exposed, with an unknown female to his side. He immediately went back to sleep, he couldn't be bothered to move, let alone hold a conversation. What happens, happens. If he was still alive then clearly she posed no threat to him. However, he was't expecting to be nursed back to health by a stranger. While Miklan felt conflicted about the whole situation he was feeling less like a shit that should've just died in a ditch and more like a human that deserved care.  
  
The redhead couldn't help but secretly open his eyes every now an then, just to see what the girl was up to. His upper body was surprisingly clean, no major injuries except one on the stomach. She didn't appear to be disgusted by him, she looked genuinely worried about his well being... it had to be some kind of sick joke. He's been hit by all sorts of bad genes, his scars weren't of any help either, it was considered to be a miracle if he managed to pass by a village without having small children cry after seeing his face.   
  
He was a monster, despised, undesirable. Miklan couldn't get it through his thick stubborn skull why would any woman voluntarily tend to his wounds? Wait- how the hell did she manage to carry him?! He's obviously heavier than her, and her arms were so gentle and delicate, clearly she's never had to carry anything heavy in her life.  
  
While lost in thoughts, the girl pressed a wet cloth against his upper abdomen where the new nasty scar laid. Miklan processed this sharp pain rather unfortunately. "FUCK!?" He yelled, eyes widening and fists clenching.  
  
Visibly petrified, the girl removed the cloth and let him breathe. "Well good morning to you too." She chuckled awkwardly, trying to be friendly after that outburst. "This is just rubbing alcohol and I need to apply it again, can you hold it?"  
  
"Sure." Miklan frowned, slightly embarrassed to allow himself to show weakness. He made it just fine through the second phase of burning pain, showing no reaction whatsoever now that he was mentally prepared.   
  
"How are you feeling? Does it hurt anywhere else?" She asked.  
  
Ignoring the first question, he breathed out a _no._  
  
"I have needles and stitches but I don't know how to use them. The town's doctor is gone right now." She explained. "Maybe if I ask a seamstress she could-"  
  
"I'll do it myself." Miklan sighed, extending his arm for the material.  
  
"Are you sure?!" She jumped, impressed and concerned.  
  
The redhead managed just fine on his own, while he was at it, piercing through his skin and what not, he offered to teach the girl a few trick about sewing human flesh but she politely refused. She clarified that she was terrible with needles and should never be allowed to hold anything sharp, for sake of other people's safety. In a way, she was happy that he woke up to take on that responsibility. 

**Author's Note:**

> I should warn y'all that I only do one-shots and write whatever comes to my mind, be it self indulgent or out of character.


End file.
